


The There After (Or How Hermione Granger Tells Off Ron Weasley)

by NicWin



Series: Pop Goes the Weasel [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Hermione Granger, Cussing, Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, F/M, Fred Weasley Lives, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Nymphadora Tonks Lives, Powerful Draco Malfoy, Remus Lupin Lives, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sassy Hermione Granger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 02:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20574650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicWin/pseuds/NicWin
Summary: After the Fall of Voldemort, Ronald Weasley asks out Hermione Granger… it doesn't go well.





	The There After (Or How Hermione Granger Tells Off Ron Weasley)

**May 1998**

“Why won’t you go out with me?”

“Shall I list the reasons?” Hermione replied in an annoyed tone with a disinterested expression.

He looked at her expectantly. Hermione sighed and resigned to explain.

“First and foremost, we have nothing in common-”

“We’re both Gryffindors!” Ron interrupted.

“Having the same House affiliation is not a reason to date if it were you’d only have a handful of girls to choose from. As I was saying,” Hermione cleared her throat before continuing, “we have nothing in common; you are petty; easily jealous; can’t eat like a sensible human being; you don’t respect me; and-” she was cut off again, as Ronald Weasley erupted. She saw it coming, given how red his ears got while she listed her reasons.

“What do you mean I don’t respect you? I’m perfectly respectful-”

“Using me for homework help, then disregarding me to tongue wrestle with Lavender Brown unless you need something is hardly respectful behaviour,” she snapped. “And as I was saying– the main reason I won’t go out with you is that would be considering cheating.”

Ron was confused, cheating? She wasn’t with him, so how could she be cheating on him? Hermione rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated breath. Obviously, he needs it spelt out for him. Hermione wasn’t surprised, of the Weasley brothers Ron was clearly the dunce of the group. Bill made his way by working with Gringotts as a curse breaker, that took skill. Charlie worked with dragons, that took nerve. Percy worked his way up the Ministry hierarchy, that took ambition. The twins happily create and sell magical products designed for fun and a laugh, that took creativity. Ron showed no such traits. He had no ambition, no creativity, and given the events of the last year, he had no skill or bravery. Why would she want to be with someone like that?

“What are you talking about? I’m just asking you out, we aren’t together so it’s not cheating.”

Hermione let out another exasperated breath, “It would because then I would be cheating on my boyfriend,” she rolled her eyes as she saw a bright twinkle play in his eye, apparently, he thought she was talking about him.

“Oh Hermione, you’re so cute,” he said as he stepped closer to her, “Okay, I won’t tell the others because that would be _cheating_,” he said with a playful wink.

“Get away from me, Ronald.” She pushed him away and crossed the room. “Since you clearly need things spelt out for you, let me say this clearly… my _boyfriend_ is Draco Malfoy. We’ve been together since Fifth Year.”

She saw the youngest Weasley son about to explode again, _Draco was right. _

“What?! You’re dating Malfoy? How could you do that to me? You slut! You stupid m—” he never finished what he was going to call her next because she stood over him, wand drawn, eyes angry.

“Finish that word, I dare you,” she narrowed her eyes at the immature boy splayed on the floor from her wandless _Impedimenta._ Ron’s eyes widened in fear, he was always a little scared of Hermione but now, he was terrified. He said nothing.

“That’s what I thought.” She turned her chin up at him and walked away.

* * *

Two days later, Hermione was just finishing up lunch when the floo alert sounded. She wasn’t expecting anybody today but knew it could only be one person trying to get through. She sighed.

In fact, there were two people standing in her fireplace brushing themselves off.

“What do you want now, Ron?”

Ron ignored her, as he turned to Harry, “Go on mate, tell her.”

“Tell me what?”

“I’m sorry Hermione, he dragged me here,” Harry Potter said apologetically to her before addressing Ron, “I already told you I don’t agree with you, Ron.”

“What the bloody hell, are you both insane?” Ron shouted as he and Harry stepped out of the fireplace. “We fought a war together, we lost those closest to us and yet you two think it’s a good idea for Hermione to date Malfoy? That pathetic excuse for a wizard is a Death Eater!”

Ron found himself in the same position as two days ago, looking up terrified at an angry Hermione with her wand drawn, and eyes narrowed.

“You of all people, shouldn’t be talking, Ronald. You want to bring up Draco, fine. Let me tell you exactly why he is infinitely better than you, _Weasley. _Draco is not pathetic, he is the bravest, cheekiest, most loving and selfless _man_ I’ve ever met. How the fuck, do you think we won a war against the evilest wizard of our time in such a short time, and with so few casualties? Draco. In case it escaped you, Draco is both a Malfoy and a Black, he had all the resources we needed to defeat Voldemort, he shared them. How do you think Harry was able to allow the Order to use Grimmauld Place as a headquarters? Sirius had died, Draco is the only living Black heir, that is how we were able to use Grimmauld Place because he let us. How do you think I survived Bellatrix? Draco is a deft hand at potions, he brewed anti-Crucio potions while at the Manor and slipped me several before we escaped. How do you think Fred, Tonks, and Lupin survived the Final Battle? Draco saved their lives. He was a Death Eater because it was forced on him, no 16-year-old is evil enough to want to join the Death Eaters by choice. And considering that dark magic created that tattoo on my boyfriend’s arm, to survive getting it and the pain it can cause because of Voldemort AND still help us win the war, he is the very definition of brave, while you, Weasley, are shite. You belittle me, tell me I’m stupid because I found a man that loves, cherishes, and honours me and for what reason? Because you don’t like that he’s a Malfoy. Do you know what it’s like to be the last of a family? Of course, you don’t. Draco does. He is the only surviving male heir of two of the most influential Houses in Britain, do you know the stress he was under to be perfect, to carry on the name and legacy of _both _Houses? How could you, you’ve lived a mostly carefree life with an actual Death Eater as a pet! You say we fought a war together, well, obviously you fought a different war because unless I’m mistaken, you did nothing of value during the Horcrux hunt except complain endlessly, and then abandon Harry and me in the woods for months before walking back in like no big deal. Well, let me tell you, Weasley, what you did during the war is called desertion, and by muggle AND wizarding military rules of conduct, the penalty for it is death. Do you know why you weren’t Avada’d or given the Dementor’s Kiss? Draco. He saved you from it. Ironic isn’t it? He told Kingsley after Voldemort fell that what you did, you did out of fear, that you were scared as any child during war would feel, even more so if they were doing the actual fighting, he asked for your actions to be forgiven! And if that’s not enough to prove that Draco is the better man, Draco is a damn sight more impressive than you. Physically, emotionally, and magically. Did you know he has what I can only describe as a bloody tree trunk in his pants? Did you know he plays the piano—a pureblood playing a muggle musical instrument—and yet you think he is ignorant of all things muggle, tell me Weasley, how many times have you been to muggle London or anywhere in the muggle world other than King’s Cross? I can tell you that not only does Draco understand muggles but he’s lived among them, comfortably. Did you know that _Draco_, not Harry was the one that disarmed Voldemort? He used the Elder Wand at the same moment that Harry did and his magical core radiated out and into Harry's spell allowing him to disarm Voldemort with a simple _Expelliarmus. _So you see Ronald, Draco is the perfect man for me, you not so much.”

Hermione finally took a breath, glanced down a shocked Ronald Weasley and turned and walked away.

“I told you,” Harry said, as he helped Ron up, “I think there’s more she could’ve unloaded on you but I think Hermione has had enough. Just stay away from her Ron. Malfoy has done more for Hermione and loves her more than you could.”

“But-“

“Just stay away.”

* * *

A week later, Ronald Weasley received the shock of a lifetime, when he entered his childhood home only to be greeted by Draco Malfoy lounging on a nearby chair.

“Oi, Malfoy get out of my house!”

The patrician blond casually and quietly stood from his chair, smirked and grabbed his travel cloak when Molly Weasley entered. “Here we g-“ she spotted her youngest son. “Ron, why don’t you run up to your room?” she said in a faux cheery tone.

“Mum, what’s that Death Eater doing here?” Ron spat, ignoring his mother’s dismissal. Draco raised an eyebrow at being called a Death Eater but didn’t show any other emotion.

Molly’s eyes widened and her cheeks reddened in embarrassment. “I’m sorry, your Lordship, my son believes he can dictate who I can host in my own home.”

Ron stood disbelieving as his mother apologised to Malfoy, “Mum…”

“Ron leave. Now. I don’t care where you go, just leave,” she ordered in a tone that brokered no argument.

Ron stormed up to his room, with a huff.

“I’m sorry about Ron, he’s still recovering from the war,” Molly excused as Draco sat down once more.

“Quite all right, Mrs. Weasley, war is not for the faint of heart… or children,” he said the latter part quietly. “Do you know when we can expect the twins? I’ve thought it over and I’d like to help them with buying out Zonko’s. I always did enjoy their pranking products.”

“Oh that’s wonderful,” Molly beamed, “Unfortunately, the twins are at Shell Cottage visiting Bill, it’s quite a trip even by floo.”

“I see. So there was a different reason for you to invite me here?” He quirked a knowing brow, playfully.

Molly blushed, the Malfoy charm getting to her as well, “Yes, I actually wanted to thank you for what you did in the War and especially for saving my sons. Thank you, Draco, your parents did an excellent job raising you.”

Draco smiled, “You’re welcome, Mrs- Molly.” Draco corrected himself and the Weasley matriarch smiled at him.

“So tell me about you because clearly my youngest son has been exaggerating,” as she picked up her cup and took a sip.

Draco smiled again before he too took a sip and answered any question the Weasley matriarch asked.

(***)

Upstairs, Ron laid on his bed cursing Malfoy and his smugness. _I’ll get even. _He promised.

* * *

Two weeks later, the Daily Prophet announced, “Potter, Granger, and Malfoy to receive Order of Merlin” at seeing the headline, Ron swore as he spooned eggs into his mouth. He scanned the article looking for any mention of what he would receive and found nothing.

“Ungrateful pricks,” Ron muttered under his breath.

“Who’s an ungrateful prick?” Ginny asked as she sat down at the table.

Ron looked up, “Huh?”

“You called something an ungrateful prick, and I want to know who?”

“Oh, just this article in the Prophet.”

Ginny looked over at the newspaper in her brother’s hand, “Oh. Harry, Hermione, and Draco got their Ministry notices about that last week,” she said casually, “I still need to go dress shopping for it though.”

“Aren’t you at all mad that they didn’t award any of us, Mum and Dad are some of the longest-serving Order members and yet they didn’t receive anything, _I_ didn’t receive anything.”

Ginny frowned, “Ron, you ran remember? That’s not brave.”

“I came back!” He shouted in defence.

“During a war? That’s cowardly.”

“What about Malfoy? The fucker is a branded Death Eater. He shouldn’t even be praised, let alone given an Order of Merlin.”

Ginny sighed, “Ron, I love you but you need to grow up and stop judging people blindly. Draco is not a Death Eater, yes he was a bit of a bully early on but no one deserves what happened to him. No one deserves to be pulled out of bed, dragged in front of an inhuman monster, branded, and told unless he completes his mission his mother will die. Nobody deserves that, much less a 16-year-old boy.” She got up and left the table.

Ginny stopped at the door, turned back to him and gently reminded him, “Draco accepted every shite thing that happened to him during the War but fought to end it; you didn’t, you ran. You don’t deserve anything, not Hermione and certainly not an Order of Merlin. Just because you were alongside Harry and Hermione when the War ended doesn’t mean a thing. Draco saved people, you deserted your friends.” And left.

“Stupid Malfoy,” Ron griped to his eggs.

**Author's Note:**

> An FFN expatriate with my first (hopefully of many) AO3 submission. Like it, hate it, want me to continue?


End file.
